Such a drum type washing machine includes a tub arranged horizontally therein and a drum arranged in the tub horizontally. Washing objects (hereinafter, laundry) are located within the drum and they are tumbled together with the rotation of the drum to be washed.
Here, the tub is employed to hold wash water and the drum to have laundry located therein only to be washed.
The drum is rotatably located in the tub.
A shaft is connected to a rear surface of the drum and the shaft receives a rotational force from a motor 480. As a result, the motor 480 is rotated to transmit its rotational force to the drum and the rotational force rotates the drum.
The drum is rotated during rinsing and drying-spinning cycles as well as a washing cycle and it is vibrated during its rotation.
The shaft is projected outside the tub, passing through a rear surface of the tub. The conventional washing machine would include a bearing housing insert-molded in the rear surface of the tub or a bearing housing secured to the rear wall surface of the tub.
The above bearing housing supports the shaft and the vibration of the drum is transmitted to the tub and the bearing housing via the shaft.
Because of that, the tub is vibrated together with the drum and a damping supporting material is connected to the tub to dampen such the vibration.
That is, the conventional laundry machine is structured to make the vibration of the drum transmitted to the tub directly as and to make the damping supporting material support connected to the support the vibration.